When He Came Back!
by BekM
Summary: What would happen if Derek returned? Will he keep Peyton and Lucas apart? Will she survive? Leyton.
1. Chapter 1

**My Own Version of the events that occurred after Lucas returned to Tree Hill one month after being left at the altar by Lindsey.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

**"When He Came Back!"**

"Brooke your gonna be fine!" Haley says.

"Yeah your gonna have so much fun!" Peyton agrees. Haley and Peyton sit in Brooke's living room trying to reassure her that she will be able to handle caring for a baby perfectly.

"But….what if I break her or something?" Brooke sadly throws back.

"You won't!" Haley and Peyton say in perfect sync.

"So have you got everything you need?" Haley asks.

"Yeah!" Brooke says excitedly. "Do you think she'll like these teddies?" holding up multiple different style teddy's.

"Of course, but I meant have you got, diapers, food, clothes, a crib…that kind of stuff?" Haley asks, but she knows what the answer will be.

"Oh my god…NO!" Brooke yells. "What am I gonna do? I knew something was gonna go wrong! I totally forgot"

"It's ok we'll go round to my house and you can have some of Jamie's old things" Haley giggles. Peyton giggles along at her best friend's nervousness.

Peyton, Brooke and Haley arrive at Haley and Nathan's house.

Haley starts bringing out all of Jamie's old things he doesn't need. Haley asks Peyton to go get some packets of diapers out of their bathroom. As Peyton walks past the window she looks outside to see something under her wind screen wipers on her car. Peyton couldn't tell what it was from where she was so she decides to go and have a further look. As she gets closer she sees it a package, of course she opens is only to wish she hadn't. She can't believe her eyes...

Peyton thought he was gone forever. She starts to breakdown, she couldn't go through it again, she suffered so much. She gets a fright when her cell phone rings. It was the police, all they did was confirm her worst fear...he was back. Peyton sits in her car crying for about 10 minutes, unbeknown to her Nathan, Jame and Lucas had arrived home and had gone inside.

Peyton couldn't control herself and longer, she runs into the house, sobbing and crying hysterically with the package still clutched in her sweaty hand.

She runs into the living room, only expecting to see Haley and Brooke, but Peyton sees Nathan, Jamie, Lucas, Brooke and Haley all looking at her like she is some kind of freak or something. Peyton especially notices Lucas.

But she continues to break down more despite the fact that everyone was there, she then falls to the ground.

"Broo-" She tries to call for Brooke but it just wouldn't come out.

Brooke runs towards Peyton and drops to her knees to be the same level as Peyton.

"Hey, hey P. what's wrong?"

Peyton couldn't speak, so she just hands the package to her.

Brooke opens it to find multiple picutres of Peyton and one pictures had writing on it, it said "I'm back, I'm coming for you!"

Brooke realised what was wrong and hugs Peyton. That's all she felt she could do at this time...make Peyton feel safe.

"Hey, its gonna be alright, this is probably a joke, you never know!"

"It's...it's not, the police rang me and told me he got out!" Peyton sobs.

"What? He got out of jail?" Brooke says mixed with anger and sadness.

"Hey what's going on?" Lucas asks.

Brooke stands up and turns around to face Lucas, Nathan and Haley who all had worried looks upon their faces. With tears in her eyes Brooke answers "He's back, Derek...Psycho Derek's back!"

**Please review! This is my first story so please dont be too harsh! Should i continue the story? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews, it was great :) here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

**When He Came Back - Chapter 2**

Haley Lucas and Nathan all just stand there unsure of what to do next

Haley Lucas and Nathan all just stand there unsure of what to do next.

"WHAT?" Lucas yells with a mixture of emotions. "But how?"

"He…he ah got out of jail!" Brooke replies.

"Oh my god!" Haley is in shock.

"Ah when did this happen?" Nathan says.

"I dunno!" Brooke replies.

"Peyton do you know?" Haley asks Peyton with a worried look on her face.

Peyton didn't reply, she just sat there with her head hung low.

"Peyton? Are you alright?" Haley says as she moves slowly towards Peyton. Still no answer. Haley pulls Peyton into a hug and Peyton immediately starts balling her eyes again.

Lucas looks on, he hated seeing Peyton like this, but what could he do.

"Mummy, who's psycho Derek?" Jamie asks Haley.

Haley pulls away from Peyton and turns to Jamie "honey, not now come on, I'll take you up to your room and you can play with your toys OK?" Jamie nods, Haley then takes him up to his room. She wants to focus on Peyton at the moment.

Peyton is still crying her eyes out, and Brook eventually gets her to calm down. Brooke leaves Peyton sitting on the couch with her head still hung low, while she goes to get a drink of water from the kitchen with Nathan. As she moves out of the room, she turns to Luke, "Will you look after her for a second?" nodding her head towards Peyton.

"Yeah, course" Lucas replies quickly. Lucas is more than happy to help out especially when is involves Peyton.

Peyton looks up to see him moving towards her.

"Oh, damn I can't deal with Luke right now" Peyton thinks to herself.

"Hey, you alright?" Lucas asks her as he sits down beside her.

Peyton was surprised. She knew he knew about Derek, well of course he did he was there when she broke down…everyone was.

"He just wants to talk about his aborted wedding towards Lindsey. Why would he? That's not the Lucas I know?" Peyton thinks to herself.

Peyton was glad though, to know he still cared about her, even if it was just as a friend. She had to accept that…one day.

Peyton is snapped back to reality, "Peyton?"

"Oh, um no not really" Peyton gives a small smile.

"It's gonna be alright, I- we'll all help you through this. I wont let this psycho hurt you, not again ok?"

"Thanks Luke" Peyton replies.

Lucas then puts his arm around Peyton, she immediately feels safe, she always felt safe when she was with Lucas. She cuddles up to him, she knew that was probably not a good thing to do, but she needed to feel safe, especially now. It felt so right, like they never even broke up. They quickly broke apart as Brooke and Nathan returned from the kitchen and Haley returned from upstairs.

They didn't notice how awkward it was between Lucas and Peyton. They just started to discuss the new living arrangements for Peyton.

It seems Nathan, Haley and Brooke just couldn't and didn't have the time for Peyton to move in.

"It's alright, I'll just stay at my place, really!" Peyton argues.

"No, were not leaving you alone when that psycho is out there!" Brooke quickly argues back.

Nathan, Haley and Brooke continue their discussion until they were suddenly stopped when "She can stay at my house!" Lucas pips up.

They all stop immediately and just stare at him.

"I'm serious, she c-" he gets cut of by Peyton.

"It's alright, I'll be fine" Peyton says, knowing how awkward it is between them two.

"No, I insist, wouldn't have it any other way" Luke explains.

Peyton realises there's nothing she could do, she had to give in. She knows when Lucas makes up his mind about something, he sticks to it. Peyton knows that more than anyone else.

**I love reviews ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, appreciate it, hope my story isnt getting too boring ! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill (wish i did though) or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

Lucas takes Peyton to her house first so she can get some things she needs.

She continues to rummage through her cupboards for what seemed like forever. She suddenly stops in her tracks an turns to face Lucas, who was sitting on her bed.

"Look, Luke thanks for this I really appreciate it, and even though you're doing this for me I understand if you blame me"

"Blame you for what?" Lucas asks even though he knows exactly what she was talking about.

"You know what" Peyton replies knowing that he did, Peyton just didn't want to say it.

"Yeah…I do know what you're talking about" Lucas sighed. "Look, I don't blame you, it was Lindsey's decision".

"Yeah I know but it was because of me wasn't it?" Peyton replies.

Lucas takes a second wondering whether he should answer that, but before he could answer, Peyton's phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" Peyton answers.

"Hi Peyton!" Derek replies.

It was like her whole world fell apart, she couldn't pretend he wasn't out there any more. Now that she's heard his voice it seemed more real some how. Peyton just continues to not say anything back to him, she's scared and Derek knows it.

"Scared Peyton?" Derek says, he sounds evil.

Peyton doesn't answer.

"Peyton? Who is it?" Lucas asks noticing that she hadn't replied.

She looks at him straight in the eye; she had a look on her face…a pleading look, a kind of look that said 'help me'.

He realises who it is and jumps straight up and takes the phone from Peyton, who continues to stand there frozen.

"Hi Derek" Lucas says.

"Oh, it's you, I'm sorry but I was hoping to talk to Peyton" Derek replies.

"Well your not, don't even hope to talk to her, there's no way it's gonna happen." Lucas throws back

"Oh, you may want to think twice about that, I **will** get to her, no one can stop it from happening, not you, not the police, no one GET IT? I love her and she loves me" Derek yells.

"Oh no she does **not** love you, can't you get that through your thick head?" Lucas replies.

"No because she DOES, I'm the only one who **does** love her; she has no one, except me!" Derek yells back down the phone angrily.

"Yes she does, of course she does, she has HEAPS of people who love and care about her!" Lucas starts to fire up.

Peyton gestures towards Lucas to hang up but he just waves her off. He wants to make sure Derek knows that she has many people who love her…more than she knows.

"Sure she does, do you love her? I bet you don't!" Derek yells.

Lucas doesn't know what to say, does he love her? Of course he loves her but does he **really** love her, more than a friend. Lucas doesn't know how to answer that question…not yet any way. He then hangs up on Derek.

"What did he say?" Peyton asks sad but eagerly at the same time.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, let's get home" Lucas replies.

Lucas and Peyton leave her house and make their way to Lucas' house.

**Reviews please ! :) do you think i should continue? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, they made me smile :)lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters (a girl can dream though :)**

The next morning Peyton wakes up quite early. She can't sleep, not with what's happening. She decides to go for a run, to try and clear her head. She gets changed and leaves a note for Luke, who is still sleeping. He usually gets up relatively early, that's how early Peyton is up.

She leaves a note saying:

_Hey Luke,_

_Gone for a run,_

_Be back later_

_Peyton._

Peyton leaves the house. She didn't know where she was running to, she just ran. She had to clear her fogged mind.

Lucas wakes up and sees the note on the kitchen bench. He immediately starts to worry. "Why would she go alone? Why would she risk that?"

Lucas rings her cell; he hears the sound of the ringing coming from the spare room.

He follows the sound of the ringing and finds Peyton's phone on her bed.

Peyton's running past a row of houses on a street, she looks behind her as she hears a car coming up behind her, but it didn't go past. She looks to see her worst nightmare sitting in the car, with the most evil looking smile on his face, I bet you can guess. Yep it was Derek.

He gets out of the car rather quickly and takes a few steps quickly towards Peyton. She automatically takes steps back.

"Hey Peyton, long time no see!" Derek is the first one to speak and yet again with an evil tone to his voice.

She takes a few more steps back. Derek then takes one long stride to come only inches away from each other.

Peyton could feel his breath on her face, she was so scared.

Then out of no where, he punches her right in the face.

"Don't you **ever** leave me again and tell people you don't love me!" Derek yells angrily.

The first thing that comes to mind for Peyton is to run. So she does she runs as fast as she could, away from the man who ruined her life. He follows close behind her calling out her name.

Peyton continues to run, tears start to fall out her eyes, he scared her so much, she didn't want to be scared of him. She runs around a corner and comes straight face to chest with a man, she didn't care who it was, as long as they would get her away.

Peyton was so relieved to see Nathan when she looked up.

"Peyton what's wrong?" Nathan asks as her sees the blood coming from her face.

Peyton couldn't talk, so she just points towards the corner and right at that moment Derek comes running around the corner. He comes to an immediate halt. Nathan instinctively pushes Peyton behind him.

Derek takes a step further, Nathan pushes Peyton further away.

"Hey, don't you DARE even thinking about taking one more step closer!" Nathan yells angrily.

"Oh, yeah what are you gonna do?" Derek argues back.

"This!"

Nathan takes one step forward towards Derek and punches him clean right in the middle of the face. Derek didn't like that, you can see the anger rise up even more in his eyes, it was horrifying. He goes to fight back until a passer by notices something was wrong and asks Nathan if anything **was **wrong. Nathan doesn't answer, but he just looks Derek right in the eye.

Derek gets the hint. "No, nothing!" Nathan would've told the man to call the police if Derek didn't leave.

So Derek reluctantly leaves with one last comment that sent chills up Peyton's spine.

"I'll be back; I'm coming for you, on way or another!"

Nathan brings Peyton round to his chest, she couldn't help but cry.

Lucas is still worrying about Peyton, wondering whether what he should do, should he go look for her. Or should he just let her be? Before Luke could even answer his own questions Nathan and Peyton come bursting through the door.

Lucas immediately jumps up.

"Peyton, where the hell have yo-"Luke asks but gets motioned to stop by Nathan.

"Peyton sit down" Nathan instructs her. She continues to have her head down.

Nathan brings Luke into the kitchen.

Lucas speaks first.

"What the hell has been hap-" Lucas again gets cut off.

"Derek got to her!" Nathan explains.

"WHAT?" Lucas said loudly, loud enough to make Peyton jump in her seat.

"How?" he asks.

"I dunno, I was running and the next thing I knew she came running around the corner and bumped into me, then the psycho came running around the corner too".

"How….how did you get him to go away?" Luke asks concerned and in shock

"Don't worry about that, you need to worry about Peyton, she's really shaken up".

Luke looks past Nathan and sees Peyton sitting on the chair-head still hung low.

"Is…is she ok?" Lucas asks worried.

"Dude, he hit her, so you might wanna clean her up a bit ok?"

"Ah…yeah, yeah sure" Lucas says vaguely, still looking at Peyton.

"Ok, look I better go, Haley's probably wondering where I am"

"Ok, bye man"

With that Nathan left.

Luke goes to clean Peyton up. As he gets the first aid kit, he realises something, this realisation couldn't have come at a worse time, but he realises that he still has strong feelings for Peyton……

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave reviews, continue or not? Please be honest?:)**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it;s characters. :( lol**

Still at Lucas' house, Peyton continues to not look up.

She ashamed, she thinks if she looks up and people can see the cut on her face, it's a way of saying she weak, that she cant stand up to this guy. She doesn't want to be afraid of him, she can't.

Lucas goes over to Peyton with a first aid kit in his hands. He knows he can't tell her how he feels now, its just not the right time.

"Hey Peyton, you okay?" he asks as he kneels down in front of her.

"Um…yeah, yeah I'm fine, thanks" Peyton whispers.

"Ok, um I'm just gonna clean you up a bit okay?"

Peyton doesn't answer.

"Peyton?"Luke cups her chin in his hand and brings her, up to be level with his.

He looks her straight in the eyes, he adored her eyes, they captured him, like when he looked at them but when he looked **in** her eyes, it was like he went to another world. He missed that.

Peyton couldn't hold it in anymore, she needed to let out all the stress and fear she been feeling out. She need someone's shoulder to cry on, Luke was that someone.

Luke could see the tears building up her beautiful eyes.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm here for you"

That immediately set Peyton off. She burst into tears for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past three days or so.

She fell into Lucas' arms. He wrapped them around her. It was the only thing he felt he could do for her right now. That was to comfort her.

--

Nathan arrives home, to see a worried stricken Haley pacing back and forth in the living room.

Her face immediately changes from fear and worry to relief and happiness when she sees Nathan walk through the doorway.

"Oh my God, where have you been? I've been so worried"

"It's ok, I just ran into some trouble!" Nathan explains while holding the hands of his worried wife.

"What do you mean? What kind of trouble?" Haley asks concerned.

"Ah, Derek got to Peyton while she was jogging and she happened to bump into me"

"Oh my God, is she ok?" Haley asks.

"Physically yeah, he hit her, but mentally, I doubt she is even far from ok, she's pretty shaken up. She was so scared Haley, she's with Luke now so he's looking after her"

Haley pulls Nathan into a hug.

"Look I'm glad your fine but I have to go see Peyton" Haley explains against Nathan's chest.

"Yeah, I understand" Nathan replies.

--

Peyton is now basically sitting on Lucas who was sitting on the floor. He had his arms wrapped around her, trying to settle her. She starts to shake and she squeezes his hand tighter than she ever has before.

After a little while Peyton starts to calm down.

"Hey, your okay, it's okay" Luke says as he pulls bits of her blonde curly hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry" Peyton says between sobs.

"No, no don't be, you need to let this out, it's fine Peyt really" Lucas replies quickly.

With Lucas' one free hand (his other hand was being held by Peyton) he grabs the first aid kits and pulls it towards him along the floor.

He gets a cloth out and starts to wipe the cit on Peyton's face.

Just the touch of her skin makes him shiver.

Peyton jumps a little as Haley literally come bursting through the door.

"Ooohh, what's going on her?" She thinks to herself as she sees Peyton and Luke the way they are.

**Hope you are all still reading this story? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, thanks for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Haley stands there trying to figure out what to think of this, she decides to think about that later.

"Hey Peyton, I just heard what happened, are you OK?"

It takes a little while for Peyton to register that some one had actually asked her something.

"Um…yeah thanks, hows everything with you?"

Lucas notices that she just avoids the entire subject. He knows that she has a lot of stuff going on right now but he can't help but feel like there's something more going on, something he doesn't know about.

Haley notices too and just looks at Lucas.

"Um, I'm fine, are you sure your okay?" Haley asks as she focuses her gaze back on Peyton.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine really, um I'm just gonna go take a shower" Peyton replies as she gets up from Lucas' lap.

As she moves out of the room Haley goes to sit down next to Lucas.

"Is it just me or did she just totally side step talking about what happened? What's wrong with her?" Haley asks concerned.

"No it wasn't just you, I noticed it too, I guess she just doesn't want to talk about it, but she'll need to talk about it some time, to let it all out you know, and I'm gonna be there for her when she does"

"Yeah about that, you still care about her, I know it. I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at her"

"Hal-"He gets cut off bye Haley.

"I'm not finished just yet; I was saying if you even **try** and deny it one more time I swear I will hit you Lucas Eugene Scott"

"OK Hails, I was going to say before you **rudely** interrupted me" Lucas laughs "I was going to say that I **do** love her"

"Oh my God, finally you admit it, you took your time" Haley says as a giant grin spreads across her face.

"Yeah I know, but I can't tell her now, not with everything that's happening, its gonna be hard trying to find the right time to tell her"

"Yeah, I know but I'm sure you'll find the perfect time eventually…I'm really glad you finally realised it Lucas, you **and** Peyton deserve to be happy. Let's just hope she loves you as well" Haley laughs. She stops when she sees Lucas expression, it was a sad expression.

"Luke, I was joking; of course she'll say she loves you back" Haley replies trying to reassure him.

"Yeah…I hope so"

"Oh my God" Peyton whispers to herself as she stands in the bathroom doorway. "He loves me" Peyton didn't know what to think, was he just saying that because he felt sorry for her? Did he **really** love her?

Peyton gets snapped out of her little talk to herself as Brooke comes through the door with a worried look on her face and Angie in her arms.

"Oh my God, P, Nathan just told me, you okay?" Brooke asks as she sees Peyton standing in the bathroom doorway.

Lucas turns to see Peyton standing there, how much had she heard? Haley was thinking the exact same thing. She knew Lucas didn't want her to find out like that. But the question that was on Haley and especially Lucas' mind was…Did she or did she not hear him say he loved her?

**I love reviews! lol :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everybody for the reviews ! Um this is next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill :(, or any of its characters, :( lol**

"P. you okay? Your okay right? Please say yes!" Brooke asks not even noticing all the tension in the room, frankly she didn't care she just wanted to make sure her best friend was OK.

Peyton still couldn't shake the feeling she had, the feeling of relief, relief of knowing he loved her, she had been waiting to hear it ever since he left her in LA.

The feeling of anger, angry because he never expressed his love for her. They were a mixture of feeling running through her that left the very strong Peyton Sawyer shocked and unaware of anything and everything around her.

"Hello, is anybody home?" Brooke asks, with a little giggle, to try and cheer Peyton up.

"Um…….yes" Peyton replies as she continues to look Lucas straight in the eyes.

Brooke then follows her gaze to see her looking straight into the eyes of the love of Peyton's life.

Brooke goes up to Peyton and grabs her arm and pulls her arm, which forces Peyton to drop her gaze from Lucas and focus on Brooke.

"Hey, what the hell?" Peyton asks a little bit annoyed.

"Um, could you just give us a sec, I have to talk to Peyton….alone" Brooke asks Haley and Lucas.

"Yeah, sure of course" Haley replies as she gets up from the floor.

"Thanks…oh um Haley could you please take Angie, just for a second?"

"Course, no worries, come her little one" Haley says excitedly as she takes Angie from Brooke.

As Lucas and Haley and Angie leave the room Brooke reaches out and grabs Lucas' arm.

"You need to stay" She informs him.

Haley who looks a bit disappointed continues to walk to the kitchen, while muttering things to Angie.

"Now, you two, I know this is probably the **worst** time to bring this up, but you two have to stop it, I mean come on I think you've waited long enough. I know you probably think, I'm just pushing you two to get back together but I'm only doing it because I love you both. You both love each other"

Peyton and Lucas just look into each others eyes. Agreeing with every single word Brooke was saying. "With all the things that are happening at the moment, you two would be best if you are together, it makes you stronger and right now you need all the strength you can get" Brooke continues.

The entire time during that little speech of Brooke's, Peyton and Lucas just could not keep their eyes off of each other. They loved each other, they both knew it. But what if love isn't enough? What if they really do just need to move on with their lives?

There were only two choices to make in this. Do they see if love **is** enough? Or do they finally move on from one another once and for all?

Lucas wasn't sure what to think, love didn't make it work from them last time, well according to him it hadn't, why would this time be different. But on the other hand he tried to move on…with Lindsey and that didn't work at all. Sure he was happy but all he could think about during that entire time was Peyton.

Brooke continues to stand in between the two and looks from one to the other constantly with a massive smile spread across her face. She was confident this was going to work.

Lucas and Peyton have a huge decision to make but despite that they just continue to gaze into one another's eyes and get lost in them.

Lucas is the one to break that gaze as he speaks; he has made up his mind.

"Peyton…….."

**Hope you liked it, please R&R, i'd appreciate it, is anybody still reading this story ?? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, thanks for the reviews, here is next chapter, hope you enjoy! Let me know if you like it and if any one is still reading this story? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

_Previous chapter: Lucas and Peyton have a huge decision to make but despite that they just continue to gaze into one another's eyes and get lost in them._

_Lucas is the one to break that gaze as he speaks; he has made up his mind._

_"Peyton…….."_

"Peyton….."Lucas says as Brooke watches on eagerly.

"…..I-"Lucas stops as Brooke's phone rings.

"Oh damn it, sorry guys!" Brooke apologies. Peyton continues to look into the eyes of the love of her life. She could hear Brooke talking hysterically in the background but that soon faded. It faded so that Peyton could hear nothing. She didn't want to; she wanted to stay in the moment forever.

"Oh my God" Brooke yells which forces Peyton to 'hear' her again.

"What?" Peyton asks.

"That was Angie's doctor; she has to go for the operation **today**" Brooke replies frantically as she looks from Peyton to Lucas.

"Alright, it's OK. I'll go get Angie and we'll go to the hospital alright?" Brooke nods

With one final look towards Lucas' oh so blue eyes Peyton quickly makes her way with Brooke to get Angie to take her to the hospital.

--

2 Hours Later.

Brooke is sitting in the waiting room awaiting anxiously for Angie to come out of surgery. Peyton had to get to the office so Lucas came and decided to wait with Brooke.

--

Peyton is driving to her office. Everything is fine; she's listening to music and the wind in her hair. She can't help but think about all the events that had happened today.

Even though Derek had caught up with her, she didn't want to be focusing on that, she had to do some work, to get her mind off it. She continues to ponder in her own thoughts until a car comes crashing up behind her.

It forces Peyton to drive her car straight into a brick wall.

Peyton slowly manages to get out of the crashed car with blood and cuts all over her body and stumbles to the ground.

She then spots some body's feet near her head. It must be the driver of the other car. She tilts her head up to see her worst nightmare – Derek. Peyton tries to move and get away but she's unable to. Derek grabs her by the hair and pulls her up from the ground. Peyton cries out in pain, she looks around for someone to help but no one, absolutely no one was around. "How could this be happening?" She thinks to herself.

Peyton could do nothing but stand there weak and helpless wondering about what lies ahead.

--

Back at the hospital. Brooke and Lucas are anxiously awaiting Angie's surgery.

"Sorry for interrupting your whole "Peyton I love you" scene!" Brooke mumbles.

"Brooke it's fine, who said I was going to say I loved her any way?" Lucas asks curiously.

"Broody, I know you, I can see it in your eyes, you love her" Brooke tells him with pointing her finger at him.

"Yeah…..is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah, even Peyton knows!" Brooks explains with a giggle.

"What? How?"

"Luke, its that obvious the whole world can see it!" Brooke laughs.

--

By this time, Derek has taken Peyton to an abandoned house. Peyton finds herself tied up to a chair, with Derek pacing back and forth, one end of the room to the other. The room was old and brown. It had very old paintings that were ripped and shredded but still up on the walls. Peyton looks outside, she doesn't notice anything outside, she has no idea where she is. She must of fallen unconscious and Derek drove her here because she doesn't remember a thing about getting here.

She hated that she felt so helpless to protect herself, so weak.

Derek sees that Peyton is conscious again and kneels down in front of Peyton's chair.

"Hi Peyton long time no see, oh no that's not true is it? I told you I'd be back…….."

Peyton sits there squirming in her chair unable to do anything………………

**Please R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews ! Appreciate them :). Here is next chapter, i know its short but ive just been really busy and stuff, hopefully next chapter will make up for it :) thanks for reading. I love reviews !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

_"Hi Peyton long time no see, oh no that's not true is it? I told you I'd be back…….."_

_Peyton sits there squirming in her chair unable to do anything………………_

"I'm not scared of you!" Peyton says.

Derek laughs. "Oh no? Then why do you have a look on your face that looks like you just saw a ghost. You **are** scared and you know it.

"I.AM.NOT.SCARED!" Peyton yells.

"Yes you are!" Derek yells back, spitting in her face.

"I.AM.NOT.SCARED.OF.YOU.IAN!"

"Oh so it's Ian now, what happened to psycho Derek?"

"I called you psycho Derek when I **was** scared of you, now you are Ian!" Peyton says harshly not breaking eye contact with him. She believes if she can look him straight in the eye, it showed that she isn't scared.

"So, I'm Ian OK fine but by the end of the night it'll be back to Psycho Derek, believe that!" Ian informs Peyton.

--

Brooke had just been informed that Angie is going perfectly and she should be out of surgery soon.

"That's great Brooke" Luke says excitedly.

"I know, it's awesome, I have to tell Peyton!" Brooke replies while looking for her phone.

Brooke dials her number.

"Huh, no answer, she must be really busy" Brooke informs Lucas.

--

Back at the abandoned house Ian and Peyton are still having their heated discussion.

"So Peyton, do you wanna know why were here?"

"I know, were here because you're a psycho who throws a **really** big tantrum when you don't get what you want. Am I close?" Peyton spits.

Ian then punches Peyton in the face. "NO! We are **not**; we are here because you are going to admit you **do **love me" Ian finishes.

Peyton pulls her head up. "That is **never** going to happen, not now not EVER!" Peyton yells with all the energy she could muster.

"Oh but you will, I **am** the only person you will ever love and you know that" Ian says aggressively with one more hit to Peyton's already injured face.

"That's not true, I will only ever love one person, but luckily its not you"

"What? Who is it then?" Ian asks eyeing Peyton.

"I think you know!" Peyton replies vaguely as the pain from her injuries are getting worse.

"OK so lets go through the list, Nathan – no, Brooke – definitely no" Ian says with one eyebrow raised "Haley – don't think so. So that leaves…..Lucas, ah Lucas Lucas Lucas, you know I never really did like him much!"

"That's nice to know" Peyton replies sarcastically.

"Yeah it's a pity your never going to be able to tell him that you love him" Ian says with one last punch to Peyton's face before she falls unconscious.

**I love reviews! Please R&R :) :) Hope the transtition between Peyton calling Derek Ian now makes sense. If you dont understand it then let me know and i will try and explain it ! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody, here is next chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.**

Peyton opens her eyes slowly to see she is sitting in a different chair, in a different room and untied.

This room although was full of Peyton' clothes and pictures of her. It had her bedspread on the bed; everything was the same as to her room.

Ian walks in and hands her a glass of water.

"How do I know you haven't spiked it?" Peyton asks cautiously.

Ian takes a drink of the water and hands it back to Peyton. She then gulps it down as quickly as she could.

She finishes the glass and hands it back to Ian.

"How come I'm not tied up? Do you **really** think I wouldn't try and escape?"

"No, I believe if you want to stay alive, you'll stay seated!" Ian replies while putting the glass down. "So what do you think of your new room?" He asks.

"How'd you get all my stuff?" Peyton asks, not answering Ian's question.

"Oh, it's not your stuff; I just bought exactly the same things. I broke into yours and Brooke's house and found your room – simple isn't it?"

Peyton just remembered, how could she not of asked Ian this question? It was the most important one. "How'd you get out of jail?" She asks.

"You mean did I escape….no. You see my Father, well he's a senator and he can't have a son in jail can he? No, so he pulled some strings….a lot of strings actually, to get me out. But it was on one condition"

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Peyton asks groggily.

"That I behaved"

"Oh my God….are you serious? Some people are **so** dumb these days" Peyton says.

"I know, I can't believe that **actually **thought that I wouldn't come back for you!" Ian laughs. "But enough of me already, it's about you Peyton and how you love me" Ian says with some aggression to his tone.

"No, I don't, God Ian just face the frigen facts." Peyton yells angrily.

Ian finds a can of hairspray and whacks Peyton across the head.

"Who do you love?" Ian yells.

It takes a minute for Peyton to regain herself. She looks Ian straight in the eye and says "……..Lucas"

Another blow to the head.

"WRONG ANSWER Peyton, who do you LOVE?"

"Lucas" Peyton says vaguely but as angrily as she can.

Another blow but this time her hits her in the stomach.

"Seriously Peyton, your not very good at this game, when I say who do you love you say IAN, seeing as that's what you call me now!" Ian aggressively says as he pulls a knife out of his back pocket.

"OK lets try again…..Who do you love Peyton?"

"…….LUCAS!" Peyton yells with all of her remaining energy.

"AAAARRRGGHHH!" Ian looses it, her cuts Peyton's arms and she can't help but fall back into unconsciousness yet again, it was all too much for her. With a last vision of Ian terrorising around the room smashing and throwing things. She was partly glad to be falling unconscious, so she didn't have to deal with it any more…..well for a little while any way.

--

Back at the hospital.

Brooke is waiting with Lucas.

The doctor comes around the corner "Ms Davis" He says as she immediately jumps up with Lucas by her side.

"Yes, how is she?"

"She's fine, she stable, and everything went perfect. No complications what so ever, she's a strong little one" The doctor informs them both with a smile spread across his face.

"Brooke that's great!" Lucas says excitedly as he pulls her into a hug.

"I know!" She says with the biggest smile spread across her face.

She then pulls away from Lucas and says "I gotta tell Peyton" She pulls her phone out and dials her number. It's ringing.

But the strange thing was she could her Peyton's phone ringing not only on the end of the phone but she could her it everywhere else. She knew it was Peyton's phone because it was her favourite song.

She turns to Lucas with the phone still up to her ear.

"Can you hear that?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah, that's strange I wond-" Just as Lucas was about to finish his sentence he and Brooke see an unconscious curly blonde hair woman being rushed around the corner on a hospital bed with about seven people all walking as fast as they could beside the bed.

"Oh my God…..Peyton!" Brooke says in shock……….

**I love reviews, Please please R&R thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone, sorry i have taken so long to update, just finished exmas and stuff! Any ways i'm not too sure about this chapter, but we'll see...hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters, its soley owned by Mark Schwahn.**

Lucas and Brooke run down the hallway to get to the side of Peyton's bed.

Brooke grabs hold off the railing, with Lucas walking as fast as he could beside her.

"Miss please let go we have to get her to surgery!" The doctor informs Brooke.

Brooke still won't let go.

"Miss please if we don't get her to surgery she will die…now please"

"Brooke, c'mon let go!" Lucas says as he grabs Brooke's hand.

Brooke's eyes were fixed upon the horrible state her best friend was in. She didn't want to let go. She thought it was a way of giving up on her. She couldn't loose her.

"BROOKE!" Lucas yells as he gives her hand one last pull and then Brooke's hand is finally released from the bed railing. They watch as Peyton is wheeled around the corner into the surgery room. Brooke turns around and puts her head into Lucas' chest and immediately breaks down. "Hey it's gonna be OK, Peyton's strong!" Lucas reassures her.

"What happened to her?" Brooke says between sobs.

"I dunno but I will get whoever did this to her, I can promise you that!"

4 hours later.

Lucas, Haley and Nathan are sitting in the waiting room. Brooke has gone to sit with Angie.

Lucas gets up and starts pacing up and down the waiting room for about the 100th time in the past hour. Haley gets up and puts her hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving.

"Lucas, she's gonna be OK, you know that right?" Lucas doesn't answer just continues to stare right towards the door where Peyton was taken for her operation. Then Lucas sees the doctor walk around the corner. He immediately walks towards him eager to hear the news.

"Is she ok?" Lucas asks.

"She's stable…at the moment, the next 24 hours is going to be critical for her" The doctor informs Lucas, Haley and Nathan. "Now do any of you know what happened to Miss Sawyer?" All three of them nod their heads.

"Well, with her injuries we can only guess she had a major car accident, that explains the some of the internal injuries and the cuts on her face, but the cuts on her arm and the bruises on her stomach and face look to be inflicted by something else"

"What? What does that mean?" Haley asks.

"It means either, those injuries were self inflicted or inflicted by someone else"

"Well you can definitely rule out self inflicted…Peyton wouldn't do that" Nathan replies, angry that the doctor could even think of that.

"Well ok then if you think of who could of done this to her please let me know so I can inform the police" The doctor says as he walks away.

Lucas turns around to face Haley and Nathan.

"I know who did this!"

"What? Who?" Nathan asks.

"Isn't it obvious...Derek?"

"Oh my God…Peyton!" Haley says shocked. "I'm gonna go tell Brooke what's happening!" She says as she rushes off.

"How could I **not** see this coming?" Lucas says angry with himself.

"Hey Luke it's not your fault, it's no one's!" Nathan replies.

"That doesn't matter, I should have seen this coming, I shouldn't have let her be by herself, and I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I failed her yet again."

"Lucas…STOP, stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault, your not psychic you could **not** of seen this coming alright? " Nathan says.

Lucas doesn't answer him; instead he walks up to a nurse and asks if he can see Peyton. The nurse then takes him to her room. Nathan decides to let Lucas go first.

--

Lucas walks into Peyton's room. She looks so helpless.

He sits down in the chair beside her and takes her hand in his own.

"Hey, it's me…look I'm really really sorry. I shouldn't have left you on your own. I know that now, but please don't leave me Peyton. I need you, I need to be able to touch your soft skin, touch your hair, your lips, I need to be able to feel your warmth, I need you…please." Lucas exclaims

Lucas looks at Peyton and sees that her eyes are opening.

"Peyton! Peyton!" Lucas yells.

"Hey it's me; I'm here, I'm not leaving you!"

Peyton looks up at Lucas with a smile on her face. Then all of a sudden Lucas sees her eyes roll into the back of her head. He yells for a doctor. All of the machines that are hooked up to Peyton are beeping.

"Peyton, c'mon, don't leave me!" Lucas says while he looks on helplessly.

A doctor comes rushing in.

"Please sir, I need you to leave!" He doctor says to Lucas.

Lucas stays standing in the doorway.

"OK, she's crashing, give me 200!" The doctor tells the nurse.

"Clear!" He says as he tries to resuscitate Peyton.

"C'mon Peyton you can do this!" Lucas whispers as tears start running down his face.

"Still nothing doctor!" The nurse says.

"Again!" yells the doctor! "Clear" Once more try.

"C'mon Peyton please!"

"Still nothing…one more try!" The doctor tells the nurse.

"PEYTON!" Lucas yells, he can't loose her………………….

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter :) **

**Please R&R, id really appreciate it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all, I'm sorry it took so long but here it is and this is the last chapter in this story. Thanks to everyone who read my story and for all the reviews, i appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this last chapter. I should be starting a couple more stories soon i have a couple of ideas in mind. But thanks again. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

Beep…beep…beep. Lucas stands at the doorway in Peyton's room with a sense of relief and relaxation as he listens to Peyton's machine.

She had come back to him…she lived.

Lucas now moves to sit beside her. He takes her hand in his own. As if to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere. Although Lucas could not get one thing off his mind. 'Where was Ian?' He couldn't answer this but he knew that he **will** find him and he **will** make him pay for what he did to Peyton. He knew this for sure.

--

Brooke, Nathan and Haley had decided to go home as Lucas decided that he would be staying with Peyton. They had tried with great difficulty to persuade him to go home and clean himself up, but he wouldn't hear a bar of it. He wanted to stay by her side, so he could be there when she wakes up…if she wakes up.

--

It had been 3 hours since Peyton had almost died. Lucas was worried but the doctors assured him it was normal and that she is totally fine. So Lucas continues to sit on an uncomfortable chair beside the love of his life.

Lucas slowly and uncontrollably closed his eyes. He wanted to stay awake but his body took over. Lucas then slept. Slept for hours hoping that when he awoke this would all be some absurd dream.

--

Lucas opens his blue eyes and immediately put his hands up and rubbed his eyes. He then lowered his hands to be met with a beautiful woman with beautiful green eyes sitting up in her bed, with 3 people crowding around her.

"Peyton?"

Peyton, Haley, Brooke and Nathan look up to see Luke awake.

"Hey sleepy, your awake…you took your time!" Haley exclaims.

Unable to take his eyes of Peyton, Lucas did not answer. Haley recognising this says " C'mon you guys, let's give these lovebirds some privacy" She says motioning towards Nathan and Brooke "But just you two remember, this **is** a hospital and Peyton just woke up from surgery so please don't-…you know!" Haley laughs as Brooke and Nathan laugh along.

They leave the room. Lucas still unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Lucas…Lucas, anybody home?" Peyton laughs.

Lucas quickly snaps out of his daze of the woman in front of him as she speaks.

"Um…yeah, look I gotta talk to you!"

"Yeah OK, I gotta talk to you too!" Peyton agrees.

"Ok you go first!" Lucas says, being the gentleman.

"OK then...um I just wanted to…um" Peyton is unsure where to start "um, Luke…"

Peyton gives up.

"It's OK, I'll go first then" Lucas says "You're the most beautiful, wonderful and the most amazing person I have ever met" Peyton blushes from Lucas' comment. Lucas continues "And I know I should have told you this long, long ago and I don't know why I didn't, I'm sorry for that. Although I'm glad I am now finally saying it, I'm sorry that this terrible accident put sense into my head. But I guess what I am trying to say is that, I am truly sorry and that I….I love you Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton glares at Lucas, trying to take all this in. Secretly she knew that he loved her, it was just a lot to take in after you just been tortured and beaten. But she knew what she would say next, she always did and what she would say next…no one could make her change it. No one has ever tried and no one ever will.

"Lucas…I love you too!" Peyton exclaims.

Lucas jumps up from his chair and embraces Peyton. They move away from each other and they kiss passionately. They then move back into the embrace and just hold each other. Then they both break from that embrace as they hear an 'Aww!' coming from the doorway. Brooke, Haley and Nathan all stand before them with the largest smiles on their face that they could muster. The room is filled with happiness, right up until the moment when a police officer walks into the room.

Everyone looks up.

"Hello Peyton just letting you know that after the doctor informed us what happened. We put out a search for Ian…I think you'll be very glad to know that we have found him and have him in custody" A sense of relief and happiness filled the room again. "So with your statement and the evidence I think it's safe to say he will be going away for a very long time." The police officer finishes.

The police officer then asks to get Peyton's statement. Brooke, Haley, Nathan leave the hospital room. Lucas gives Peyton a kiss and leaves the room.

Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Lucas stand around talking about today's events. Lucas although did not join in on the conversation. He was thinking about Ian and how Lucas has already gotten his revenge. Ian going to jail is enough for him.

"It all turned out well though didn't it? I mean everyone's healthy and happy what more could you want?" Nathan says.

"Nothing…I don't want or need anything more!" Lucas replies.

'It's time for me to focus on other things in life, rather than revenge' Lucas thinks as he looks through the window to Peyton's room. She sees him and all she could do was smile. Everything was perfect………..

**Please R&R and thanks again for all the reviews and for reading my story :) Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**


End file.
